User blog:Royalbaby/Balance Change Ideas
first time making one of these, so don't judge anyways, this will just be some of my balance change ideas, not listed in any significant order. creds to smarty pants and others Cannon: Health buffed by 9% 742 --> 808 just to make it a little bit more valuable for 3 elixir. its damage, dps, and all that are fine, imo Giant Skeleton: Damage buffed by 16% 172 --> 199 a giant skeleton can now one shot a guard's shields, nothing really that major. i just hated seeing a giant skeleton take 3 shots to kill a guard. Barbarians: Hit Speed decreased to 1.3sec 106 --> 122 they really suck as cards and this buff will give them more defensive potential like they were supposed to be. pretty big buff as it will decide whether or not they will kill that giant. Bomb Tower: Damage buffed by 25%, Hit Speed increased to 1.7sec 176 --> 220 110 --> 129 now one shots dart gob, princess, guards' shields, and takes fewer shots to kill barbarians and musketeers. to make sure it doesn't get too op, i'll nerf the hit speed. pretty major buff here because the bomb tower (let's be honest) sucks Bomber: Health buffed by 30%, AoE increaed to 3 tiles, Hit Speed decrease to 2sec 311 --> 404 142 --> 135 giant skelly won't kill him in 2 shots anymore and survives more hits from the dart gob and other troops. he will synergize better with tornado. to compensate with this huge splash radius, his hit speed will be nerfed so he won't be too OP. otherwise, new cancer card Ice Wizard: Damage buffed by 10% 69 --> 75 to one shot skeletons one level higher than tourney standards. that's one of the reasons why people say he's trash. i won't tamper with the hit speed because he's just a defensive card. this will make him more valuable for 3 elixir Royal Ghost: Hit Speed decreased to 1.7sec 120 --> 127 reverted the old balance cahnge because now people say he's trash. not too big of a buff Night Witch: Damage buffed by 9% 260 --> 283 makes her more reliable on defense and offense. really doesn't change too many interactions as far as my eye can see. Bowler: Health buffed by 9% 1596 --> 1739 gets easily outclassed by the executioner. this health buff will make him survive more hits from the knight, dark prince, and many more troops, making him more effective as a tank. Hunter: Health buffed by 5%, Hit Speed decreased to 2sec 696 --> 730 31x10 --> 34x10 kinda sucks in today's meta. really isn't reliable for defense because of his low hitpoints and hit speed. this will make him better at countering heavy beatdown decks. well, that's it folks! tell me what you think in the comments. '''dont forget to SMASH that like button, subscribe if you haven't already, and turn on that notifications bell to part of the notification squad!!! '''ecksdee Category:Blog posts